


i'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

by redandpurple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, F/F, Little plot, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandpurple/pseuds/redandpurple
Summary: The pinkette smiled widely, walking forward. She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, leaning down in front of her. She reached out with her free hand, gripping a red adorned one. “I love you too, babe. So fucking much. These past five years have been the best years of my life. I’m so grateful for you. I have a gift for you, I’m a bit nervous about it.”Cheryl sniffed a bit with a watery smile, “TT, another gift? You’ve been spoiling me.”“You deserve it. You’ve been giving me everything since high school,” Toni breathed. She held up the small white box in her free hand, gently setting it in Cheryl’s lap.The redhead looked at it with an arched eyebrow and gently took off the top lid. Her eyebrow only raised further. “TT, I am not trying to be ungrateful, but I’m confused as to what this is.”Toni chuckled, her eyes dropping to the red oval shaped device in the box. “This is a vibrator… Only I have the controls.”ORChoni bang it out the night before their five year anniversary
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	i'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topazblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/gifts).



> WARNING:  
> graphic sex scenes. do not read if you are underage or uncomfortable.

Toni leaned against the door frame of their bedroom, watching her girlfriend get ready at her vanity. Her light eyebrows narrowed as she got closer to the mirror, inspecting the crisp line of her winged eyeliner. 

The pinkette shook the small box in her hand. Another gift for their date tonight, they were coming up on their fifth year anniversary and had been spoiling each other all week. Date night every night, gifts, amazing, passionate sex. Toni wanted this week to never end. It wasn’t like they didn’t do all of those things regularly, but there was something about being with the girl of her dreams for _five years_ that made everything a million times more special.

Cheryl turned, jumping when she caught Toni looking her up and down. “Oh, TT! You scared me,” she chuckled. “I’m almost done, I promise. I was just struggling with what lipstick I should wear tonight, but I think I finally figured it out.”

“You look perfect, babe,” Toni smiled. She rattled the small box in her hand again, nervously this time. It was new… maybe Cheryl wouldn’t be up for it. Toni worried that the suggestion would throw off the whole evening.

“As do you, my love. Five years of having eyes for you and you alone,” Cheryl sighed dreamily. “I am one lucky lady. I love you so much, Toni.”

The pinkette smiled widely, walking forward. She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, leaning down in front of her. She reached out with her free hand, gripping a red adorned one. “I love you too, babe. So fucking much. These past five years have been the best years of my life. I’m so grateful for you. I have a gift for you, I’m a bit nervous about it.”

Cheryl sniffed a bit with a watery smile, “TT, another gift? You’ve been spoiling me.”

“You deserve it. You’ve been giving me everything since high school,” Toni breathed. She held up the small white box in her free hand, gently setting it in Cheryl’s lap. 

The redhead looked at it with an arched eyebrow and gently took off the top lid. Her eyebrow only raised further. “TT, I am not trying to be ungrateful, but I’m confused as to what this is.”

Toni chuckled, her eyes dropping to the red oval shaped device in the box. “This is a vibrator… Only I have the controls.”

Cheryl smiled softly, “So I _wear_ it and you control what I feel and when?”

“Yeah, baby. That’s right,” Toni replied, looking up into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Would you like to wear it tonight?”

“While we’re out?” Cheryl asked, there was shock present on her face. They really weren’t the public sex couple. They didn’t like being quiet or discreet, so they kept everything in their bedroom, occasionally their living room, sometimes their bathroom… One time on their private balcony.

“Only if you want,” Toni said gently. “Up to you, Cher.”

Cheryl eyed the toy again, gently picking it up in her hands, it had a little tail on the end, she assumed, for getting it back out later. It wasn’t very big and was sleek and soft. The redhead figured it wouldn’t be too strong and she would just get little waves of pleasure throughout the night, making her a needy mess for when they finally got home. “I’ll wear it, babe.”

“Really?” Toni squeaked.

“I do not see why not,” the redhead smiled.

“Okay, I’ll get the lube. We should test it to make sure it’s not too much for you or uncomfortable. You can’t exactly try before you buy, but this one had great reviews!” The pinkette replied, she stood up slowly, again kissing her girlfriend’s forehead before she started digging in her nightstand drawer, pulling out her water based lubricant. “Come lay down, baby.”

Cheryl stood from her vanity seat, hiking up her dress to pull her underwear down and off. She set them on the bed next to her as she laid down on her back, hands perched on her stomach and hair wildly laid out around her.

“Okay, Cher, I’m going to warm you up a bit with my fingers so it doesn’t hurt. Is that okay?”

Five years and Toni was still so gentle. It made her heart flutter. “Yes, TT.”

Toni’s lubed fingers gently massaged up and down her and Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip, trying to ignore the heat already inside her. The pinkette gently pushed her two wet fingers into her girlfriend with little difficulty thanks to the lube. She pumped them in and out gently, loosening her walls, Cheryl groaned a bit, gripping the comforter under her. Toni laughed and pulled out her fingers, “Not yet, baby.” The redhead whimpered in response.

She grabbed the red vibrator, already sanitized and ready to go. She ran her wet fingers over the waterproof device, and added more lube for good measure. Cheryl watched her and gasped as the toy positioned itself at her entrance. Toni slowly pushed it forward, watching as Cheryl stretched around it. “How’s it feel?” Toni asked.

“G-Good,” Cheryl moaned, feeling it completely enter her. Her walls self adjusted around it, fitting it into place. She breathed a bit, getting used to the object before relaxing.

“Just lay there while I clean up,” Toni said with a smile and a light peck to a pale thigh. She disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a cleansing wipe. She gently wiped her girlfriend down, the redhead shivering at the coldness of it, before returning back to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Cheryl sat up slowly, feeling the toy shift inside her, she groaned at the feeling, completely misinterpreting how good it would feel. She gently put her underwear on, every shift gave her a bit of stimulation, but her body was starting to become used to it. As if it was just a bigger, heavier tampon.

Toni returned shortly after. “Still good, baby?”

“Great, actually,” Cheryl replied.

The pinkette grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket, “The app is on my phone, isn’t that cool?”

“Very.”

Toni smiled at her, quickly going to the app. “I’m going to go through every level so we know what’s too much.”

“Sounds great to me,” Cheryl replied.

“Here’s one,” Toni said, clicking her phone screen. Cheryl licked her lips, a minimal vibration flowing through her. It was pleasant, more teasing than anything. Toni sensed her displeasure with the first setting, “Two.” Cheryl hummed, the vibration picking up. It felt good and could probably lead to a release, but it wasn’t crazy.

“Three, please.”

“You like it that much?” Toni asked, happily. 

“I do. It’s a lovely gift,” Cheryl replied. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Toni chuckled. “Here’s three.” Cheryl gripped the sides of the bed, a small moan falling from her lips. “You like that one? You want more?”

“Y-Yes,” Cheryl whimpered, another moan leaving her. The vibrations were really hitting her spot, it felt so good, but it still wasn’t giving her the stimulation she was suddenly and eagerly seeking.

“Four.”

“Fuck,” Cheryl groaned, flopping back onto the bed, a loud moan leaving her lips as her breathing picked up. “Oh, God!”

“You are so hot right now,” Toni husked. “I almost don’t want to make our reservation.”

“T-Toni,” Cheryl whimpered.

“More?” Toni asked, mischievously. “This thing has 6 settings.” Cheryl’s back arched in response and her girlfriend chuckled lightly. “Here’s five.”

“Holy shit,” Cheryl cried out. “Toni… Mmm fuck! Toni, baby, I’m so-”

Suddenly the vibrations stopped, allowing the redhead to breathe. “Five seems to be the lucky number,” Toni replied, watching her girlfriend.

“I was going to cum,” Cheryl sighed, sitting up slowly. She smoothed her dress, her eyes fluttering as the toy moved within her.

“Can't have you do that yet,” Toni smirked.

“Are you just going to use this to tease me?” Cheryl huffed.

“Depends on if you’re a good girl or not.”

A shiver went up Cheryl’s spine, “I’ll be good, TT.”

Toni chuckled, checking her phone clock. “We have dinner soon, Cher. We better go.”

“I have to change my underwear,” Cheryl murmured.

“What, baby?”

“I have to change my underwear,” Cheryl repeated.

“Okay! Whatever you need,” Toni replied, walking forward to kiss her girlfriend’s lips softly. 

The redhead didn’t miss the smirk ghosting her girlfriend’s lips and she rolled her eyes slightly. Toni was going to have way too much fun tonight.

After changing her underwear, Cheryl met Toni by the front door. She walked up slowly, smoothing her hair with her hand. The pinkette looked her up and down, clicking her phone screen. Cheryl groaned and grabbed the wall next to her with a pant.

“Baby, you have to keep walking,” Toni said.

“How can I walk when- SHIT,” Cheryl cried, dropping to her knees as the vibration increased; she rocked her hips desperate for finishing friction, the pleasuring waves soon leaving her. 

“Looks like we’ll have to keep it in the one to two range for walking. That was a three into a four.”

Cheryl panted slightly, Toni coming to help her up. “I want to finish so badly,” the redhead said.

“You will,” Toni replied, kissing her deeply. She pulled away much to Cheryl’s disappointment, she was already a horny mess and the night had just started. Toni slapped her ass playfully as they gazed at each other, the toy jumping forward into her spot.

The redhead let out a groan, “I can’t do this!” She forcefully pulled Toni forward, pulling her into a heated kiss. 

Her girlfriend laughed, grabbing the sides of her face to pull her back gently. “What did I say about being a good girl?”

The redhead huffed with an eye roll, “Fine.”

“That’s my baby,” Toni smiled, practically skipping to the front door. She opened it for her. 

“If you make me fall in public, I will be very upset, TT,” Cheryl frowned. “This dress was very expensive.”

“Don’t worry, Cher. After almost five years together I know public humiliation and orgasms aren’t your thing.”

“Oh, so you know all my kinks then?” Cheryl sassed with a hair flick. She was supposed to be good, but the teasing was leaving her a bit frustrated in more ways than one.

“I sure do,” Toni smiled teasingly. “You like calling me _mommy,_ you like when I eat your a-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Cheryl interrupted, walking forward and out of the front door. Toni followed right behind, a smirk on her face.

Sitting in the car was a whole other challenge. Bumpy roads, hard stops, and fast turns sent the toy moving within her. Sitting down also added more pressure. Cheryl gripped onto the passenger handle, swallowing roughly as Toni braked too hard. The redhead thought that with Toni driving she would have around 20 minutes of peace, but she was wrong.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Cheryl whimpered. 

“Doing what?” Toni asked, driving over the rough patches in the road.

Cheryl groaned and squeezed her thighs together. “Toni!” She whined.

“You think I would let you get away with that sassy comment?” Toni smirked.

“Baby, please. I’m sorry,” Cheryl said, gripping her girlfriend’s thigh.

“Alright, alright,” Toni said, moving onto the good side of the road.

Cheryl collapsed back in her seat, “Thank you.” She could feel how slick her underwear was and wished she had brought an extra pair. She shifted uncomfortably, the toy moving within her. Cheryl would give anything to pounce on her girlfriend and end the pressure within her. “I want you so badly.”

“Behave during dinner and the teasing and you’ll be mine for _hours._ Whatever you need for as long as you want.”

“Whatever I need?” Cheryl asked.

“Whatever, baby. No teasing.”

Cheryl smiled widely, her girlfriend a notorious teaser, hence the toy within her right now. “I’ll behave!”

“Thank you, Cher,” Toni smirked.

They arrived for their reservation right on time, the hostess happily bringing them to their table. The couple walked side by side, checking out the decor of the upscale steak house. The vibrations hit Cheryl not even halfway to their table. She bit her bottom lip and reached out to grab Toni’s hand. The pinkette grabbed her back, stroking her thumb up and down the pale skin. They didn’t make eye contact.

It felt like a level one to Cheryl, dull movements, but with how worked up she was, even the tiny fluttering were enough to make her whimper.

They were brought to their table, a little more tucked back than the others, and Toni thanked the hostess, pulling out Cheryl’s chair for her. The redhead eyed her and slowly sat down in her seat, the toy entering her further with the movement. She gripped the side of the table with a deep breath, her head lulling forward as she bit her tongue to keep her from crying out.

Toni sat down across from her, her phone perched on the table, the app open and ready. Cheryl thought about begging, she wanted to release, but not in the middle of a fucking restaurant. “Everything okay, babe?” Toni asked cheekily. 

Cheryl opened her mouth to respond, a moan falling from her lips as her girlfriend tapped her phone, increasing the pleasure. Cheryl slammed her hand into the table, collapsing back into her chair. She stared at Toni with pleading eyes and watched with relief as the pinkette stopped the vibrations. 

The redhead relaxed, her tense demeanor dropping as she breathed. Her underwear was soaked and she was surprised she could even hold onto the toy with how wet she was. Cheryl knew she liked it, greedily squeezing around the red vibrator, but she was worried about leaks and damned herself for not wearing a panty liner or spandex. She was very thankful that she made one smart decision and went with a black dress instead of her new red one.

“Do you know what you’re getting?” Toni asked, hidden behind her menu. “There’s so many choices.”

Cheryl blinked at her closed menu and cleared her throat. “I haven’t even looked, my love.”

“Faster we order, faster we get out of here,” Toni replied, moving the menu so that Cheryl would just see her lust filled eyes.

“I’m not even hungry,” Cheryl replied, running her heeled foot up and down Toni’s bare leg. “Well… For anything here.”

“Cher, you have to eat,” Toni scolded, dropping her menu.

Cheryl leaned forward, her voice low. “You’ve wanted to fuck me since you’ve put this little toy within me. I can tell you don’t want to be here either. Why can’t we leave and go? I want you so badly, TT. I’m so wet that I’m leaking through lingerie ... Don’t you want to see how wet I am for you?”

Toni bit down on her bottom lip, _hard._ “Baby… You promised you would behave. After dinner I’ll fuck you… Just be a good, strong girl for Mommy?”

Cheryl sighed loudly, gripping the sides of the table as she pulled back from her girlfriend. “I think I may be dying.”

“You’re so dramatic, Cher,” Toni chuckled. 

“Hello, ladies,” their waitress said. She was a pretty latina, straight highlighted hair and deep brown eyes. “I’m Alondra and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you started on some drinks?”

“Can we get two glasses of champagne and water please?” Toni asked, grabbing her phone. “Baby, you want anything else?”

Cheryl widened her eyes, noticing her girlfriend’s movements. “No, I’m fine, thank you!” She blurted out. 

“Alright, then!” Alondra said, her smile faltering. Toni smirked at Cheryl from across their small table. “Are we all ready to order?”

“We need more time,” Toni smiled. 

“I’ll go get your drinks and I’ll be back,” the waitress smiled before turning and walking away.

“Someone is sketchy when I grab my phone,” the pinkette chuckled.

“Not in front of the waitress,” Cheryl pleaded. “The teasing is maddening, but I don’t mind. I just really don’t want to be humiliated. That poor girl is just trying to do her job.”

“I hear you, baby!” Toni said quickly. “I wasn’t planning on it, I swear!” The redhead decompressed even further. “We should have made rules, or something. That’s my bad. I wouldn’t do anything to embarrass you or harass workers.”

“I know you wouldn’t, TT. I merely wanted to make my preferences known.”

“This is like anything else we do. If you’re uncomfortable with _anything_ let me know,” Toni replied, reaching for her hand over the table.

Cheryl took it and squeezed it tightly. “I like what we’re doing right now. I’m not sure if I have ever been more turned on in my life and that’s saying quite a lot because I have been with you for five years tomorrow.”

Toni smiled widely. “Glad to know you think I’m sexy.”

“Unbelievably so,” Cheryl replied, finally opening up her menu to decide on what to eat.

Alondra came back soon after to deliver their champagne and waters as well as to take their orders. Toni settled on a rib eye steak while Cheryl chose to get a filet mignon. 

They sat and talked, the device in the redhead seemingly long forgotten, despite Cheryl’s consistent arousal. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Cheryl said.

“You better not take it out,” Toni said with an arched eyebrow. “Or touch yourself.”

Cheryl swallowed roughly, “Now why would I do such a thing?”

The pinkette watched her girlfriend walk away, swiftly reaching for her phone. She pressed the first setting, watching Cheryl’s stiffen and clench her hands into fists, increasing her pace. Toni chuckled to herself, she had figured Cheryl thought she was safe from further teasing.

She looked at the app, her finger roaming over level two. She could always join her girl in the bathroom, Toni wasn't above making out in a stall. She liked it when the redhead was frenzied like this and she had to make sure Cheryl wasn’t taking matters into her own hands without Toni’s watchful eyes, especially with the tempting vibrations. 

Alondra came to refill their waters and Toni told her that she was going to the bathroom to look for her girlfriend. The waitress nodded and said she understood. Toni quickly left the table, pressing the second level on the vibrator as she went.

The pinkette entered the bathroom, a couple of women washing their hands. “Cheryl? Baby, which stall are you in?”

The women glanced at her casually and went about their business, leaving soon after.

“H-Here,” a voice squeaked.

Toni smirked, noticing heels at the end of the line. She walked forward, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

“TT… What… What are you doing?”

“Open up, baby!”

Rustling could be heard, along with a couple of soft moans, before the toilet flushed and Cheryl opened the door. She panted with dark eyes when she saw her girlfriend. “P-Please, turn it down. I’m going to-”

Toni kissed her suddenly, forcing her way into the stall before locking it behind her. Cheryl instantly reciprocated, really not above having sex in the bathroom at this point. She was aching, she had been all night.

“I need you!” Cheryl breathed. “I need you so badly, TT.” She reached for Toni’s skirt, eager to pull it off.

The pinkette stopped her hands, pecking her lips once more. “No, baby. Not here. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you weren’t touching yourself!”

“What? But, Toni, you came and _kissed me!”_

“Yeah?”

Cheryl blinked slowly, pulling at her hair. “I seriously can’t take much more of this. I’m begging.”

“You’re begging?”

“Mommy, please,” Cheryl said, grabbing onto her. “I’m so close,” she panted into her ear. The redhead rolled her hips for added emphasis and moaned.

Toni groaned slightly, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. She turned off the vibration and Cheryl cried out in frustration. “Not yet!”

“My lingerie is so soaked that I feel it on my thighs. I’m sweating. I can't stop thinking about you ravishing me. I can barely function, TT,” Cheryl whined in defeat. 

“Our food will be here soon, we can leave after we eat,” Toni said, supping her cheek. Cheryl looked upset. “Are-Are you mad?”

Cheryl’s cheeks blushed, “I’m… Feverish.”

“I am too,” Toni replied, licking her lips. 

“This adventure has been beyond sexy, but I’m ready to go home and reap the benefits. I’ve been a good girl! Can we please just leave?”

“You have been a good girl,” Toni replied. Cheryl really hadn’t, but at this point the pinkette was more than ready to ditch the restaurant. “Okay, as soon as we get our meals we’ll ask for them to go because you’re not feeling well. Then I’ll pay and we can leave.”

“Thank God,” Cheryl breathed. 

They did just that. Toni leaving cash on the table to avoid having to wait any longer. The couple swiftly rushed out of the establishment, hand in hand with their meals ready for _whenever_ they finished.

“Wait, I can’t find the keys.”

“You’re joking,” Cheryl sneered.

“I’m not! Maybe this will do it?” Toni smirked, pressing down on her phone. Cheryl moaned, dropping into a squat and she hung onto the handle of the car. “Oh, hold on.” She clicked it off and back on. Level three. 

Cheryl wanted to convulse. “T-Toni!” The redhead really didn’t want to cum in the parking lot.

“Here they are!” She chirped, pulling them out of her bag, stopping the vibrations. Cheryl swiftly got in the car without a second look just in case her _comedic_ girlfriend tried to be funny again. The pinkette got into the car, satisfied with herself.

“Not cute,” Cheryl huffed.

“Aw, that’s not being a good girl. Maybe we should sit here for a bit?”

“PLEASE,” Cheryl begged, grabbing onto the pinkette’s shoulder. “PLEASE JUST TAKE ME HOME AND FUCK ME!”

“Geez, no need to scream,” Toni replied, starting the car. 

Cheryl let out a delirious chuckle, sinking into her seat. The toy rubbed against her throbbing walls and she mewled in frustration. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Toni asked.

“Letting me have control?” Cheryl hummed.

“We both know you don’t like that,” Toni chuckled. “I’ve been teasing you all night, least I can do is let you choose how I finally make you cum.”

“Strap on,” Cheryl replied, her legs quivering at the thought. 

“You want it rough?”

“As rough as you can manage, my sweet.”

Toni smiled, “Awesome.”

The next thing they knew they were entering their bedroom in a flurry of kisses and clothing being ripped from each other. Cheryl kicked her heels to the side, unzipping her dress, while Toni pulled off her boots and socks, her skirt, shirt and jacket following soon after.

The pinkette helped her girlfriend rid herself of her dress, leaving them both in their bras and underwear. Toni cupped her girlfriend’s center, “Oh my God, you weren’t kidding about being soaked.” Cheryl shook her head, pulling Toni in for another sloppy kiss, their tongues practically wrestling. “Let’s get the vibrator out of you and then I’ll go get my strap.”

“Hurry,” Cheryl whined.

“Patience, Princess,” Toni replied, pushing Cheryl back onto their bed. The redhead instinctively raised her legs, her girlfriend making quick work of her soaked underwear, tossing them to the side. She grabbed the string from the toy, pulling it out of her, thick strands of juices following.

Cheryl groaned as Toni pulled away from her, quickly placing it in the bathroom before running to her closet to get her toy. The redhead waited, rubbing her thighs together for minimal friction. 

The pinkette returned soon after, her purple toy hanging from her and her bra gone. Cheryl’s eyes lit up as she saw her exposed chest. Toni reached for her lube, running it up and down the shaft of her dildo despite how wet her girlfriend was.

“What do you want me to do, baby girl?”

“Fuck me, Mommy. Please,” Cheryl whimpered. 

“Yeah, Mommy’s gonna fuck you. Just you wait,” Toni replied. “Take your bra off.”

The redhead did as she was told, discarding the black bra somewhere near where her underwear was thrown. 

“Turn over. All fours,” Toni ordered.

Again, Cheryl followed her instructions, feeling utterly giddy she was finally getting what she has been craving all night.

Toni got on the bed, running a hand over Cheryl’s bare backside before bringing a hand down on her ass cheek. Cheryl groaned at the stinging sensation. She wasn’t a big fan of pain during sex, but a spank here and there was something she vastly enjoyed, especially when Toni was hitting her from behind.

“You ready?” Toni asked.

“Yes,” the redhead breathed. The toy perched itself at her entrance and Toni forcefully thrusted in, making Cheryl take the whole length. The redhead let out a loud moan, dropping from her hands to her elbows. Toni grabbed her hips, gripping her tightly as she thrusted into her over and over at a punishing pace. 

“That’s right, baby. Take it for Mommy,” Toni groaned. Cheryl couldn't respond, only loud moans falling from her parted and faded red lips. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

The pinkette pushed Cheryl forward, thrusting into her from a new devastating angle. The pinkette breathed heavily, not letting up on her power pace. Cheryl gripped the comforter, basically screaming into it.

“I wanna hear you… Let Mommy hear you,” Toni urged. 

“Fuck, Mommy, you’re fucking me so good,” Cheryl choked out.

“That’s right. Who’s pussy is this?” Toni asked with a slap to her girlfriend’s firm ass.

“Yours,” Cheryl replied. “A-All yours, Mommy.”

“All mine.”

She buried the toy into the redhead for a moment, Cheryl’s walls twitching around it, before starting to thrust into her in another burst of aggressive speed. 

Cheryl yelled out, her body shaking as she began to orgasm. 

“Cum for me, Cher. Good girl, baby. Keep cumming,” Toni cooed, still fucking her quickly despite how her body burned.

Cheryl tried to crawl away from Toni’s pace, the waves and waves of orgasm were almost too much for her. The pinkette spanked her again and the redhead yelled out.

Toni finally stopped, pulling out of her girlfriend, cum dripping out with her.

Cheryl breathed heavily, her ass falling down onto the bedding. Toni panted too, stroking her girlfriend’s sweaty back up and down. “Can you take more?” Cheryl nodded slowly. “Roll over.”

The redhead gently spun onto her back, lifting up and opening her legs for her awaiting girlfriend. Toni crawled in between them, leaning down to kiss the panting Cheryl. Her tongue forcing its way inside her mouth. They kissed for a while, pulling away with a smack. Toni kissed down her chest, her tongue quickly swirling down Cheryl’s nipples.

The pinkette sat up, running her dildo up and down the length of Cheryl’s center before thrusting it in. The redhead groaned loudly, her head tossing back. Toni began to pound into her again, wrapping Cheryl’s legs around her torso. 

The redhead could barely fucking breathe with Toni fucking her like this. Toni leaned forward, over Cheryl, her hand placed on either side of her girlfriend’s shoulders as she pounded into her. They made intense eye contact, both breathing in each other’s ragged breaths. 

“You’re so perfect,” Toni said. Cheryl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling them into a passionate kiss.

“I l-love you,” Cheryl choked out.

“I love you too, baby,” Toni panted.

“I’m going to-”

“Cum, Cher. Cum for me.”

Cheryl cried out, her body convulsing as rough waves went through her after every thrust from her beloved. Cheryl fell back into the sheets, breathing heavily as Toni gently thrusted into her. 

“Another?” Toni asked.

“N-No,” Cheryl replied. 

“Okay, baby,” Toni replied. “Let me clean you up.”

The pinkette gently left the redhead, replacing her dildo with her mouth. She gently lapped against Cheryl’s entrance, cleaning her juices and the redhead groaned, eagerly wanting her girl to continue despite saying she was done. She couldn’t quite ever be _fully_ done with Toni Topaz as her girlfriend.

“TT?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you finish me?”

“Of course.”

The pinkette moved her mouth up, wrapping it around Cheryl’s swollen clit. It had been ignored all night and Toni wanted to make sure it got the proper treatment.

Red nails pulled through pink locks, pale back arching as a tongue swirled around a sensitive bud. Toni sucked the bundle into her mouth, bobbing her head as she went.

Cheryl was so damn loud. She always had been, but tonight she just seemed to be more so. The redhead pulled against her girlfriend’s hair, her moans turning into ragged breaths and murmurs of continuation, before her whole body stiffened. She let out a cry of release and shook against Toni, only adding to her pleasure.

She dropped back, once again. Her porcelain body was covered in a sheen sweat that made her practically glow. The pinkette licked her up and down, sucking her cum into her mouth. She moved lower, her tongue gently teasing her girlfriend's ribbed hole. Cheryl moaned loudly, loving it when her girlfriend ate her ass. The redhead twitched exhaustively, her breathing picking up as Toni pushed against her anus with her tongue.

“Mommy,” the redhead mumbled with a deep breath.

“Baby girl,” Toni replied back.

“I- Oh,” Cheryl cried out, her girlfriend’s fingertip pushing gently into her ass.

Toni spit down on it, gently working her middle finger inside of her, she pushed into her anal walls, stretching her out. The pinkette sucked on her inner thigh, leaving a dark mark with a pop of her mouth.

Cheryl was twitching and rolling her hips, whined passing through her lips as Toni pushed a second wet finger into her ass. She separated her fingers, stretching Cheryl’s anus even further.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Toni cooed, spitting down onto her fingers again as they massaged her girlfriend’s walls. “Touch yourself for me.” Cheryl moaned, her red adorned fingers making rough contact with her own clit. “Just like that, Cher. Make yourself cum while I fuck this pretty little ass.”

The redhead breathed tiredly, working herself towards another orgasm as Toni began to thrust into her anus. Cheryl arched her back, crying out in a spool of curses and whimpers. The pinkette stretched her out once more, her tongue licking around her rim.

“Mommy,” Cheryl sputtered, feeling that she was about to orgasm.

“Keep rubbing, baby,” Toni replied, pulling her fingers out of her girlfriend’s anus. She positioned the dildo at the redhead’s dripping pussy, shoving the whole length in her once again.

Cheryl cried out and squeezed around the toy, Toni only had to thrust into a few times before the redhead was cumming hard. Cheryl jerked forward roughly over and over, her teeth clenched as she screamed through them. She flopped back, gasping for air as Toni began to kiss and suck on her damp stomach. “Such a good girl, baby. I want you to taste yourself on my dick. Can you do that for me, gorgeous?”

Cheryl sat up slowly, and shifted onto her knees as Toni held her slick dildo for her. The redhead wrapped her deep pink lips, due to her faded lipstick, around the head and sucked on it greedily, despite how tired she was. She moaned at her flavor covering it, while Toni watched her with hooded eyes. 

The sight of Cheryl sucking her off was always such a turn on for her. The redhead looked so beautiful it was enough to make Toni finish right then and there. 

Cheryl pulled more of the eight inches into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Toni grabbed her hair, holding it back for her as she continued. “Yeah, baby. Just like that.” The redhead proceeded, taking even more into her wide mouth. “Take it all, Cher.”

Cheryl looked up at her with warm brown eyes, pulling the rest of the toy down her throat, she gagged on it for a few moments and pulled back, sucking on the head once more. “Good girl,” Toni praised.

The redhead smiled as she pulled away, kissing her girlfriend again. Cheryl liked tasting herself on Toni’s tongue. “How do you want me?”

Toni thought for a moment, Cheryl’s hand running up and down the shaft of her toy, pushing it right into her clit. The pinkette reached out and tucked hair behind Cheryl’s ear, relishing in how blissful her girlfriend looked. “Fuck me with the other toy.”

The couple had a small collection of sexy toys. Vibrators, dildos of a couple of sizes. Cheryl wasn’t a big fan of wearing a strap, it didn’t bring her the same pleasures, despite Toni loving to be penetrated. Cheryl usually would grab one of their thicker toys and hand fuck her while she ate her out. That was the best.

Toni quickly scrambled out of her harness while the redhead shakily went to grab one of their other dildos. It was about six inches, but three inches thick. Toni really liked to be stretched out and Cheryl enjoyed watching it penetrate her.

The redhead climbed in between her girlfriend’s opened legs, observing her glistening center. “Look at how stunning,” Cheryl murmured, leaning forward to lick through her folds.

“Mmm, just like that,” Toni groaned, taking a fist full of red hair in her hand and yanking. Cheryl’s tongue continued to lap through her folds, flicking against her clit with precision. Once she felt like her girlfriend was successfully warmed up, she sat up, letting Toni watch her suck on the other dildo.

Cheryl opened her mouth, her tongue licking it up and down like a lollipop. Toni watched with excited eyes as the redhead sucked on it, pulling three or so inches into her mouth. She spit on it, running her hand up and down the shaft, further wetting it.

“Are you ready, my sweet?” Cheryl asked, pushing the head against her girlfriend’s pulsing entrance. 

“Fuck me, Cher,” Toni breathed.

Cheryl smiled at her, pushing the toy forward slowly, Toni groaned loudly, feeling her walls stretch around the dildo. The redhead watched her girlfriend take the thick shaft, her own center throbbing at the sight. She put her thumb on Toni’s clit, rubbing it while the pinkette moaned, the dildo buried all the way in her.

The redhead let her adjust for a moment, the girth a lot to take in, before she started slowly pumping it in and out. She gripped her girlfriend’s left hip, increasing her speed on her thrusts. Toni grabbed her lover’s hand as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth open with panting cries, “F-Fuck, baby! Ah, shit.”

“You like that, Mommy?” Cheryl asked, sweetly. Toni just moaned in response and so Cheryl thrust the toy forward, fully burying it within her. Cheryl was practically drooling at how stretched out Toni was. The pinkette jolted with every touch thrust from the redhead, her tits bouncing.

Cheryl removed her hand from Toni’s hip, again positioning her fingers on Toni’s clit. Pale fingers rubbed roughly into the bundle of nerves, the pinkette sputtering from the action.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna cum, baby. Cheryl. Oh, fuck. I’m right… I’m right there! Fuck me, baby. I’m so- Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Toni cried. Her words were cut off by the arch of her back and the shakes of her body as she came. Cheryl increased her arm’s pace, the muscles burning, making sure her girl finished hard. 

Cheryl lightened her pace as Toni came down, the pinkette’s chest heaving. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her limbs limp with exhaustion. She smiled warmly in Cheryl’s direction, “Let me watch you lick my cum.”

The redhead slowly pulled the dildo out of her girlfriend, thick cum spread over it. Cheryl licked her lips hungrily, happily running her tongue over the pink toy. She absolutely loathed realistic toys and was happy her girlfriend agreed with her sentiment. 

Toni watched as Cheryl licked the toy clean. She sucked on the head of it loudly, Toni groaning at the sound. She set in on their nightstand, before crawling over her girlfriend to kiss her. Cheryl pushed her tongue between her girlfriend’s parted lips, sharing her taste. They moaned as they kissed, hands wildly roaming each other.

Cheryl’s fingers ended right back at Toni’s entrance, pushing two inside of her. The redhead thrusted them forward, continuing their frantic kissing, Toni moaning with every connection.

The taller woman kissed down her girlfriend’s jaw, sucking on her pulse point before licking down her neck and over her collar bone, her fingers rubbing against Toni’s spongy walls.

She kissed over the pinkette’s breasts pulling a dark nipple into her mouth, she sucked on it hungrily, biting down and pulling away. Toni watched her with dark eyes, her mouth open as she took ragged breaths. Cheryl moved onto the other hard nipple, giving that one the same sloppy, passionate treatment.

She kissed over her tanned stomach, loving how the muscles flexed when her lips touched them or her fingers pushed in roughly. “You’re so perfect, TT,” Cheryl said, before her tongue plundered her girlfriend’s navel. 

Toni clenched around her fingers, bucking up into her with a whimper. She wanted her mouth and fast and Cheryl didn’t dare tease her for too long. The redhead quickly kissed her girlfriend’s hip bones and then her mound before finally moving in between her firm legs.

Cheryl groaned at the sight of her dripping pussy. All for her. The redhead moved forward, removing her fingers to let her tongue have full range. She pushed her wet muscle into her girlfriend, wigging it up and down.

“Fuck!” Toni moaned, bucking her hips up roughly. Cheryl held her down, a pale hand spread over her lover’s stomach. Toni quickly tangled their fingers together, holding her hand.

The redhead mewled into her girlfriend’s center at the sweet gesture, before removing her tongue, slick with Toni’s juices. She quickly swallowed it, sucking her girlfriend’s clit into her mouth.

“Make me cum, Cher,” Toni breathed.

Cheryl nodded her head, flicking her tongue against her bundle of nerves, alternating between sucking and licking, the devastating and usual combo she used to get her girlfriend to unravel.

“I’m so fucking close, baby,” Toni cried, a breathy groan sounding from her.

Cheryl adored that Toni talked to her, while Toni liked when Cheryl’s noises took center stage. Both of them complimenting each other perfectly.

Toni gripped her girlfriend’s hand tightly, her body stiffening. She cried out over and over, her body not yet releasing. She was right on the edge, Cheryl making sure to suck harder to get her there.

Toni whined, her torso shaking as her release finally hit her. Her hips twisted and shook, her girlfriend struggling to keep her hold on her clit, but still she persisted.

“Cher, Cher, oh God, Cher,” Toni chanted over and over. The redhead hummed appreciatively, loving when her girl said her name.

Toni soon came down, a relieved and content sigh coming from her as she settled. The redhead crawled up her girlfriend, kissing her open mouth, both cheeks, forehead and nose while she recovered.

“I love you so much, TT,” Cheryl said, looking down into her girlfriend’s stunning brown eyes with a happy sigh.

“I love you too, Cheryl,” Toni replied. “My forever.”

“My everything,” Cheryl said, pecking her lips sweetly.

“Happy five years,” Toni hummed. 

“Not until tomorrow, TT,” Cheryl chuckled.

“Time is a social construct,” the pinkette breathed. Cheryl rolled her eyes and kissed her chest, laying down on it. Toni wrapped her arms around her, their legs entangling.

“I could really use a shower and some dinner,” Cheryl murmured. “Would you care to join me?”

“Yes, please,” Toni grinned, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head.

Cheryl slowly moved off of her girlfriend, offering her hand which Toni quickly took. They walked into the bathroom together, eager to have some more fun under the hot water. They just couldn’t get enough of each other.

Toni couldn’t wait to surprise the redhead with another gift tomorrow. A diamond ring, cementing her earlier statement of Cheryl being her _forever._

Mrs. and Mrs. Topaz had a nice ring to it.


End file.
